Wake the Ashes
by Winter's Resolve
Summary: [In the end, all it took to destroy a brotherhood was a promise, two bullets, and a game of treason.] The rules were simple. The choice was hard. And surrender, escape or explanation were not options, because if Kai or Cole compromised their criminal façade, the rest of the team would die. Season 2 AU where Garmadon and the Overlord hold all the cards.


**Wake the Ashes**

 **Chapter One:** Fallout (Prologue)

 **A/N:** I couldn't resist this one! It is based on the Season 2 plot with some elements from the early Season 6 episodes, but is definitely AU with darker themes. This first chapter is more of a jumbled prologue/ 'warm up' to the story, but is set several months after the story actually begins, because I wanted to start this fic with a bit of craziness. (Some of the in-story references in this chapter may not make sense… but all will be revealed in time!) The next chapter will start at the true beginning and events will proceed chronologically from there. Dates and locations are provided to make the plot easier to follow.

 **Story disclaimer:** I own the craziness, but not the characters or universe… Ninjago is the epic property of The Lego Group and I make nothing from writing this story.

* * *

" _Flying bullets,_

 _Hit the targets,_

 _Wings and halos;_

 _5 to 7."_

' **White Robe'** by t.A.T.u.

* * *

 _November 5_ _th_ _2015:_

At 5:00pm, after several hours of tense negotiation between the Ninjago Bomb Squad, Ninjago City Police Force and a panel of Criminal Defence Lawyers, an official statement was released to the public, declaring the Master of Earth and the Master of Fire innocent of all charges.

…..

By 5:15pm, lying alone in Cell 126 of Ninjago City Prison, Prisoner 11700's gradually increasing resting heart rate had reached 124 BPM. His haemoglobin had fallen to less than 3 grams per 100mL, and his MCV and BP were dangerously low. Had the prisoner had the energy to speak, he would have complained of an aching chest, laboured breath and extreme dizziness.

But he was too exhausted to complain.

His name was Kai Smith, and he was dying.

…

At 5:27pm, the Destiny's Bounty set course for Ninjago City Prison, its ninja crew tense but eager to re-unite with their lost teammate.

Cole and Nya were at the Bounty's helm, but apart from occasionally exchanging heated glares, they did not communicate.

…

At 5:43pm, the Personal Prisoner Health Monitors in Cell 126 detected that Kai Smith had gone into circulatory shock, and an electronic alert was transmitted to Central Command.

Unfortunately, the Prison Warden was unexpectedly contacting the News Network in the Prison Communications Centre and did not hear the alarm ring in the Command Station.

[ **Prisoner health critical.** _Cell 126, circulatory shock detected!_ **Interference needed**! _Cell 126, circulatory shock detected!]_

…

At 5:45pm, the Warden of Ninjago City Prison began the two minute walk from the Prison Communications Centre to Cell 126 to inform the prisoner of his innocence.

…..

At 5:46pm, Kai Smith went into cardiac arrest.

…..

Upon discovering the prisoner's body half a minute later, the Warden immediately radioed for medical assistance. The first responders were a team of firefighters, whose fire engine carried an AED. They arrived at 5:49pm.

…

On the floor of Cell 126 at 5:50pm - four minutes after the innocent prisoner's heart had stopped- a defibrillator was applied to the prisoner's body.

The first shock was unsuccessful and CPR continued.

…

Seconds later, two ambulances, a news crew, a MedEvac helicopter and the Destiny's Bounty arrived outside the prison gates at the same time. A five-way collision was only narrowly avoided by Nya's quick thinking and reckless piloting amidst the chaos.

…..

At 5:51pm in Cell 126, a second defibrillation shock was applied. This time, the prisoner's heart was successfully restarted.

Sadly, Kai Smith remained unresponsive, and assisted by the team of firefighters, a medical crew rushed his body out to the waiting MedEvac helicopter.

* * *

 _November 5_ _th_ _2015, 5:50pm._

As the Bounty approaches the gates of Ninjago City Prison and nearly hits an incoming helicopter (which appears out of freakin' _nowhere… what the_ _ **actual**_ _hell…_ ), Nya abruptly lets loose a string of swear words and jerks the wheel. It's a fight for stability and control when the ship banks steeply and threatens to overturn, but at least the movement means she manages to avoid colliding with the other aircraft – albeit by a precious few inches.

… Hopefully nobody arrests her for that one. Reckless flying does _not_ look good on a police record.

Unfortunately, the ship is not so appreciative of the sudden acrobatics, and various alarms begin blaring throughout the bridge, aggravating Nya's steadily growing headache.

"Warning, current groundspeed is too high for landing," an automated female voice cautions, and the Samurai snaps back,

"I know, _dammit_! I'm not _planning_ on landing yet, you stupid ship!"

"Please reduce groundspeed and re-chart landing course," the insolent machine continues tonelessly just as Nya quickly slams on the brakes to avoid hitting the _bloody_ _prison tower_.

 _Okay, that was not there a second ago, I swear._ "How's _that_ for reducing groundspeed, you emotionless bitc-" her verbal abuse of the ship is cut off as Cole - the only other occupant of the bridge- interrupts with a dark growl;

"What the _actual_ hell, Nya!? Have you _always_ been this bad at flying?"

Ignoring the overly irate Master of Earth, Nya activates her radio, and tries to keep the anger out of her voice as she says, "Sensei Wu, we have a problem."

The elderly mentor's voice sounds exhausted even through the speakers. "Yes, I had gathered as much… Congratulations on rearranging my quarters with that stunt, by the way," there's a pause, and then, "…Do I actually want to know, Nya?"

Nya replies as neutrally as she can. "We nearly hit a MedEvac chopper,"

"Wonderful," Wu comments drily, just as Cole comments snidely,

"Fantastic work there, _sweetheart_."

Although Nya would never admit it, the edge in both voices sting. Disguising her hurt by gesturing rudely back at the Master of Earth, Nya continues, glancing at the radar. "It landed outside the prison… and… aw _hell_ , there are several ambulances there too. Seems there's some kind of emergency happening–details unknown- … I think we may have to wait until it passes before we are permitted to pick Kai up from the prison,"

Wu sounds as if he would rather be anywhere but here, and Nya definitely identifies with the sentiment. "Okay, Nya. Commence holding pattern as required,"

"Aye aye, Sensei," she cuts the connection and flinches when Cole quietly laughs; the sound empty, cold and uncharacteristic. "What's so funny?"

Cole meets her eyes and shrugs, lips curling smugly. "To hell with this," he announces, storming for the exit.

The tension which has been brewing in the ship for the past few months instantly magnifies tenfold.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nya snaps over her shoulder at Cole's retreating figure, while preparing to bring the ship around for another pass by the prison.

"Nowhere." The door slams shut, and Nya rolls her eyes, resolving not to crash into anything before they reach the ground.

 _It really isn't my day today. Bloody hell._

* * *

As he runs across the deck, Cole reflects that deep down, he feels guilty for snapping at Nya- he _really_ does. He shouldn't inflict pain on others- team leaders are more responsible than that.

But at the same time, it feels so _good_ to release some of the anger that has been steadily building up over the past few months, even – or _especially_ \- if it is directed at someone who doesn't deserve it.

 _Well, at someone who doesn't_ _ **really**_ _deserve it…._

Damn, that's a dangerous line of thought, especially when they're on the edge of _finally fixing_ this _fracking_ mess and finding Kai again, and he resolves to shut it down and focus on the task at hand.

Unfortunately, his conscience can't resist putting in a few good words on Nya's behalf. _The last few months haven't been any easier for her than they have for you. Be nicer to her next time, okay?_ It pipes up, and Cole thinks that if consciences were physical things, he could be tempted to cut this one out with a knife.

(Damn logic.)

 _Yes, but she's Kai's_ _sister_ _, and I considered her a friend. Did she really have to look like she_ _ **enjoyed**_ _betraying us so much?_ He shoots back. _Of frickin' course not._

 _You just want to place blame, Cole._

 _No, I'm just freaking good at observing people. She_ _ **enjoyed**_ _it, I swear._

The ( _-pointless_ -) internal argument stops as he clambers onto the port railing and has to sway slightly to stay balanced as the ship turns back to the prison. Counting down, Cole quickly scans the rooftops and walls of the nearby buildings, looking for the fastest route to the ground.

He is aware that jumping and bursting into the prison now –as he intends to do- would be against Wu's orders…

But he just _can't_ wait _any_ longer to see Kai again- he _has_ to make sure he's okay.

 _Has to._

… _And three, two… one… go…_

Cole launches off the railing, knees already loosening to prepare for impact. A brief roll dampens the drop, and almost before his mind has caught up with the action, he's already clambering down walls and hitting the ground in a sprint.

The prison gates- still surrounded by the freakin' ambulances- are some hundred meters dead ahead, and Cole knows he'll be there in no time; provided Nya doesn't shoot a net at him or something. Although, given his recent behaviour, he certainly wouldn't put it past her.

 _Focus, dammit! The end is in sight!_

But the moment Cole looks up to face the prison gates is the moment things start to go very, very _wrong_.

Six men urgently burst out of the prison –firefighters, if their uniforms are to be trusted- with a stretcher slung between them. On the stretcher lies a figure Cole would recognise anywhere.

No.

Close behind the firemen, a medical crew member is speaking rapidly into a radio while carrying an AED.

The leads are still attached to the figure's chest.

 _OhNOpleaseGODno.._

Kai.

So pale, so small, so lifeless, so _scarred,_ so scared…

 _What… what's going on?_

And just like that, Cole's world breaks apart _all over again_.

"KAI!" he yells, his voice cracking as the wind snatches up the words, scattering them away, and no one seems to notice his outburst. _After everything we have been through, this isn't fair! It can't be_ \- "KAI!"

Suddenly, his legs are too weak, his throat too dry and everything falls apart as he breathes pure panic and horror.

 _Don't die, don't be dead, please! We've come too far, we've won, it's almost over, please, please please…_

Skidding to a halt, Cole watches helplessly as his friend's body is loaded into the MedEvac helicopter, barely fifty meters away.

After everything- every goddammn thing that has happened- Kai is right _there_ , so close, yet so far away from Cole that it's _soul shattering_.

 _Please…._

And Cole screams.

* * *

 **[…** But, _oh_ , no… _that_ is not where this story starts.

No, this tale began months ago; upon one gentle May evening on an island in the middle of the ocean, where a corrupt man summoned an ancient source of evil.

To understand, we must go back, and watch the world _slowly_ fall apart.

Lord Garmadon, meet the Overlord. **]**

* * *

A demon and a man.

One wanted to destroy the ninja and control the City. (He didn't mention that he wished to save the Green Ninja.)

The other wanted to invade Ninjago and turn it into his own image. (He didn't mention he planned to _destroy_ the Green Ninja.)

And all it took to align the two spoken goals was the creation of a simple, horrific plan to destroy their mutual obstacle.

It required many nights of scheming to figure out the best way to break a brotherhood, but when their plan to destroy the ninja was finally complete, the man and demon shook hands, smiling.

This would be dark.

This would be deadly.

And more importantly, the fallout would be _incredible._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Medical stuffs in this chappie are 75% research and 25% guesswork, so may not be entirely realistic…**

 **Less OOCness in next chapter!**


End file.
